


(GASTON/READER) A General and Her Captain

by DerangedDragon



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerangedDragon/pseuds/DerangedDragon
Summary: Okay I don't remember most of this and honestly I'm scared to go through it. I posted this awhile ago on Tumblr, a month or so after the movie came out. It was a request but I'm thinking about making an angsty sequel to this. I abandoned that blog but theres some smut on there that I may or may not post here.Anyways the reader is a girl dressed up as a guy so she could join the war and has a higher ranking than Gaston and he notices some stuff by accident.





	(GASTON/READER) A General and Her Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research after this and realized OH WAIT THAT'S NOT THE RIGHT WAR, BATB DOESNT TAKE PLACE THEN????? Buuuuutttt I really dont feel like changing all of this.  
> Also I'm sorry for spelling and grammar errors, this was from like a year ago. Ive also never had anyone beta read my stuff or edit it for me, so thats also part of it.

War is hell. That's no question, even to those who have never experienced it. Gaston knew this well when he was called to go to war. In all of his pride, he accepted. The army had sent him a short letter, asking him to aid them in the war due to his father's military background. Not that he had been a general, you would hardly even call the man a lieutenant, let alone a general. There wasn't many people of any military experience in Villeneuve however, it was easy to make them think he was one.  
Nearly three years had passed since he was called to war. He may have been the strongest, most liked man in Villeneuve, but that wasn't the case in the army. There were many officers that were better than him, but few were quite as likeable. Gaston had just been ranked as a captain, a higher rank, but not the highest. He strived to be a general. He looked up to a specific person, General L/N.   
He was good looking, a great deal stronger than himself, maybe even taller than himself, and had gained everyone's respect. He talked seldom, spoke in an articulate way, and was… Manlier? Yes, manlier than Gaston. L/N never hesitated to call others out on what they did wrong and always tried to leave everyone to their own business unless their business interfered with work. Because he was currently the highest rank in the seemingly small troop, few, if any dared to speak out against him. Whenever the occasional private did, L/N had the common decency to hear what they had to say before giving a response, within reason.   
The majority of the soldiers looked up to him in the first place, and with the way he handled a sword, gun, bow, or any weapon was astounding enough to win others over. Gaston made attempts to speak with him before to ask about how he did all of this, but so far all resulted in failure. L/N was a busy man. To command a group of people into battle was a feat on it's own, but to have so many survive was a miracle.   
Gaston was currently in the midst of a large battle in America, with an American troop on their side. He couldn't recall the name of their location, even if he wanted to, he didn't care. L/N was at the very front, having absolutely no problem cutting down soldier after soldier of the opposing side. Gaston had gotten used to bloodshed now, everyone was going to someone bloodied and bruised in war, whether or not they wanted to. He watched the General's back nervously, prepared to warn him of anyone drawing close enough to cause harm.  
He had seen several battles since he had arrived here months ago, but this was by far the most dangerous. He listened when he heard a sudden explosion, looking over his shoulder to see several men lying on the ground. He cringed, focusing back on the men ahead of him. Gaston did his best to stand in front of his allies and stab or shoot anyone else. He suddenly focused back on the L/N, watching as another opposing soldier lunged forward at the General, ripping the front of his uniform with a bayonet. The buttons on his uniform popped off, giving Gaston a good view of… Was that… No, L/N was male, everyone in the army was male! L/N doubled over, gripping her- HIS, chest. Gaston ran up to him, pulling him out of harm's way, then going back to the fight.  
Hours later the fight was over and Gaston had made it out alive with no more than a few grazes from bullets and a shiner. As he walked back to the campsite, he saw General L/N slowly limping over to his tent. No one assisted him, all far too giddy from their victory. Not to say Gaston wasn't, but L/N was more important right now. He was a human being, one of the few Gaston had come to concern himself with. That being said, he ran over to you and let you lean against him. “Thank you.” He led you back to your tent, neither of you speaking another word.  
Gaston laid you, L/N, down gently. He then asked, “Is it alright if I clean you up?” You nodded. “You saw, didn't you?” His face flushed. “Just don't tell anyone. They'd kill me If they learned.” He nodded and nervously unbuttoned your shirt. He tried to ignore it and washed out the large cut across your chest. It sliced a good inch deep, running diagonally from your collarbone to where your ribs ended on the left side of your body. He needed to stitch it with how deep it was. You seemed to know what he was thinking. “There's a needle and some thread in a box in the corner.”  
He retrieved it, but still worried about how much pain he would cause you. He had felt how much it hurt just to get a small graze sewn up. “I'll be fine. Just hurry up, the biggest problem is infection and if it's left open there's a better chance of myself dying.” Gaston carefully pressed the needle in without getting a reaction greater than you gritting your teeth. He poked the metal through several times, then pulled to tighten the stitches. This time you hissed, so he paused. This process went on multiple times until he finally reached the top of the long cut. He stopped and tied the thread off.  
You pulled you shirt off and sat back up. He flushed and looked down. You waited a moment before telling him he could look at you. Gaston looked up to see you had bandaged up your torso and was now putting a different shirt on. He was wondering something since he saw you get that cut. Now was the time to ask. “How… How did you get away with joining the war?” You turned to him, pulling your hair out of it's ribbon as you spoke. “Easy. If you intimidate people enough and happen to be athletic enough, people will assume you're a man regardless of your face. The people who trained me didn't bother to test me because of how easily I went through everything. Nobody asked any questions when I wouldn't go around shirtless or shower with everyone else, they all just assumed I was too proud or embarrassed.”   
He nodded, showing that he was listening. “Why did you join?” You stood up and walked out of the tent, with Gaston on your heels. “The girls back in Paris said it was a load of bullshit when I managed to beat some guy's ass on the street. He tried to rob me, so I broke his ribs, his wrist, and his nose. The court system thought I was lying and dropped all charges against me and locked the guy up for trying to mug a woman. After that I managed to get away with a lot of stuff that men can't, just because nobody believed a woman was capable of it. My sisters and most of the girls in the neighborhood started joking that I should join the army. So I did, I figured I might as well beat people up while helping a cause, then come back to Paris and rub a medal and battle scars in their faces. I guess now I'm guaranteed to have one.” You gave this speech while you walked through a field to the large arsenal on the other side.  
Gaston was flabbergasted to say the least, stunned by your story. You entered the small building, tossing a gun into a chest and pouring a load of ammunition into another. “That's amazing! I'd never had thought a girl could do that, let alone get into the army!” You turner on you heel and grabbed Gaston by the collar of his shirt, leaning in close. “Don't test me, Legume. I find it offensive, and if you speak a sentence like that to me again, or tell anyone what I've told you, I will not hesitate to break every bone in your body.” You pushed him back, letting him go. “I trust you, and I don't trust a lot of people. However that doesn't mean I won't treat you just as I would anyone else.” You left, slamming the door to the arsenal shut. He stood there for a moment, startled out of his wits by your sudden shift. Gaston quickly realized, you were perfect.  
An hour later, the sky had turned to black and he was sitting near a bonfire next to his best friend, LeFou. Gaston was joined by the rest of the troop, most drinking and stumbling around cackling. The war was over. They had gotten news that all of them would be sent back home within a week. Some were planning on staying here, but most were planning on heading back to Europe. Gaston was thrilled to hear this, and downed a bottle gin while leaning next to his tired friend. He felt a sudden hand on his shoulder and looked over.  
You stood in front of him with your hair pulled back again and new bandages on your torso. “How are you?” Was your simple question. “I'm alright. LeFou and I were just having a drink.” “Do you mind coming with me for a moment? I'd like to speak with you privately.” As confused as Gaston was, he rose from his seat and patted his friend's back, saying he'd return soon. You pulled him over to a large stack of round hay bales across the clearing where everyone had camped. It was a miracle they hahadn't caught on fire. You climbed up on the very top of the stack. He was still standing on the ground when you yelled down to him. “Well? Come here!” Although it took him a moment because he had been drinking, he finally reached the top and sat down next to you.   
You noticed how he sat a little away from you, so you pulled him up against your side. He was drunk enough to not complain, but give you a strange look. “What are you planning to do when we all go back to France? Or are you staying here?” He shrugged. “Not sure. I was thinking about settling down in Villeneuve or maybe Paris. I was hoping to find a beautiful wife when I return, have children maybe. Hopefully boys. I'm going to return to hunting, the war has no doubt improved my aim.” Gaston turned to you. “What about you, L/N?” You smiled at him. “I'm moving back to Paris. I presume that by now most people won't be infected with the plague anymore. If they are, so be it. I hope those bitches I had for siblings are dead because of it and I'd never leave the family fortune to them if they're alive. My prick of a father and overly conforming and judgemental mother were both on their deathbeds when I left. The money and the house were all going to be left to me or otherwise one of my nieces. My parents never trusted my sisters. I think I'm going to use the money to fix up the house or buy a new one so I can have a husband.” He laughed a little when you referred to your sisters, then remembered what you had warned him about and shut up. “It's alright to laugh. They're horrible.” He smiled.   
“So you live in Paris? How is it?” You scoffed. “Filled to the brim with vermin and scum. I'm not just talking about rodents either. If anything, the rodents manage to be more likeable than the people. However, the architecture is like nothing else and you can't beat the food no matter how much the cooks are snobs. It's amazing to wake up to see the Notre Dame cathedral and hear church bells. That's why I'll never move far unless someone special drags me away.” Gaston looked at you, grinning like an idiot. You caught him staring and glared. “What are you looking at?” He didn't answer for a moment. “You're just so different. You've broken bones, hate your family, and prefer the city. To top it all off, you managed to become a war general! You've done everything I'd expect a lady to never do, but you're still more beautiful than any I've seen and more level minded. You have true talent and it's astounding.”  
You stared back as though he was nuts. “And you're one hell of a man to enjoy that.” Gaston continued to grin at you. “I'm going to give up on finding a wife when I get back.” You raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? That quick?” He nodded. “Why?” His smile only widened. “Because I think I've found the perfect woman.” You laughed. “And who would that be? You haven't seen any women since you've been here other than myself.” “Exactly.” Gaston stared into your eyes, hoping you'd understand. You did, although it took you a second to process what he meant. “You're kidding.” You scoffed. He shook his head. “No, not at all. Will you please honor me by becoming my wife?” You stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't serious, was he? Suddenly Gaston's expression turned to one of uncertainty. “Please. You're perfect, everything I want but never expected I'd have enough luck to find. I'll do anything, I'll even move to Paris for you!” Well of course you wanted to, but didn't he think this was a little soon. “Do you even know my first name?” He stopped begging you. “Well, no. But you don't know mine either.” You could tell how bad he wanted this and how disappointed he would be if you refused. “My first name is Y/N. I already know your name, Gaston Legume.” Now he grinned again. “So now will you marry me?” He was stupidly desperate and just as stubborn. Well, you did want a husband. Gaston was perfect, wasn't he? He loved the fact that you were capable of everything he was and more.   
“Yes.” He was stunned. “Wh- Really! God, I can't wait till we're back so I can kiss you!” He didn't seem to realize how excited he had gotten. “Gaston, you know nobody is out here right? Everyone else is over by the fire, and nobody is going to see us in the dark.” “So I can-!” You cut him off and kissed him. He smelled like gunpowder and smoke, but so did you. Gaston relaxed when you kissed him and wrapped his arms around your neck. You wrapped your arms around his waist. He started to slowly lean back, still pulling you towards him. He laid down on his back, pulling you on top of him. Your knees were on either side of him and you put most of your weight on your elbows which were right next to his shoulders. You pulled away from the kiss, smiling gently at the man under you. “I love you, General L/N.” Gaston breathed. “I love you too, Captain Legume.” He pulled you back down to kiss him, keeping his arms wrapped around your shoulders. After a lot of kissing and hugging, you both fell asleep curled up under the stars.  
That week, you both returned to France. You had a lovely wedding, and an even better honeymoon. Gaston convinced you to move with him to the outskirts of Paris, away from the city life. You settled down in a large hunting lodge, and soon had a baby daughter with you. Gaston constantly told her about how he had met you. Everything was perfect.


End file.
